Curiosity is a dangerous thing
by Thickle
Summary: Hinata should be dead; instead she's being prodded by the enemy.


**Note:** Words may be missing; Fanfic likes to be a bitch.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this Fanfic (;**

* * *

Poke.

"What an odd creature you are."

A glare.

Sasori pinched her cheeks, experimenting and rubbing the soft flesh. This new body, fleshy and _alive_ felt... riveting so he further indulged in man-handling the girl.

A lip curled angrily.

Poke, poke, and poke.

"Will you stop that!" Hinata snapped, unable to sooth her aching cheeks since her hands were tied behind her back and to a tree. Her wrists were rubbed raw and a little bloody from her earlier cracks at escape.

He cocked a brow, "You're _my_ prisoner. I can do as I wish."

She thrashed against her bindings, kicking her legs out. A growl left her when she tired out and he settled on her thighs, halting any further movement. Damn these chakra draining restraints.

She just had to get caught, by this bizarre, dangerous man.

He ruffled her hair, fingers sifting through the silky tresses. He tugged on the dark strands, cupped the back of her head, and massaged the finer hairs on her neck, causing a shiver to pass through her body. Why was it so… soft? He raised a hand to his own head, touching the scruffy locks. So different from her own.

Hinata whimpered, _Someone please help me._

She watched as he bit his bottom lip, brows furrowed in thought.

He poked a breast.

She recoiled (As much was allowed in her position), appalled.

Her cheeks warmed, "What are you doing..?" She whispered, horrified by the young man sitting in her lap. She really should have taken more of a precaution when she ventured out on her first solo mission, because apparently she had some horrible luck and managed to land herself in the touchy hands of an Akatsuki member. (And wasn't he supposed to be a puppet?)

"Huh." He murmured intelligently, cupping the breast this time. It felt heavy in his hand as he massaged it, and then palmed the other one. (He definitely didn't _feel_ like a puppet. His hands were warm.)

She squirmed, blushing.

How odd they must look if anyone happened by them, a captive being groped by the capturer who was acting like an inexperienced teenager.

He stopped, sat back on the lower half of her thighs and sighed.

"You're very pretty." He said at last, tracing the contours of her face with a slender finger.

She opened her mouth-

"And voluptuous."

"T-thanks?" She stammered.

They stared at each other, one awkward, and the other questioning his world view of the female species.

"Sasori stop harrasin' the girl, yeah?" A voice spoke up, breaking in. Deidara stepped into the small _pulverised_ clearing. He eyed the pair, raising a brow in surprise at the intimate touches his comrade was currently bestowing on the nervous girl.

Hinata sent him a pleading look, anything to get her away from _him_.

Deidara sauntered over, bending down a little to study them, slightly enjoying the sight of her breasts being squished together, "You should probably get off her yeah?" He scratched behind his ear, "She looks like she's about to faint."

Indeed Hinata looked as if she was about to pass out, her face unnaturally red and chest heaving with her shallow pants. Sasori eyed him blankly for a moment, and then complied. He raised himself off the girl, and faced the blonde.

"I want to keep her." his mellow voice spoke. The hazel-eyed man was an amalgam of cool, calm and downright _murderous_ in this demand.

"Er..." _I thought he caught her for… Intel, no? ….Actually, I have no idea. Who was this girl again and where did she come from?_ An accompanying search to the south, north, east and west followed this train of thought.

"Let's go back."

Sasori cut the girl loose, tripping her by the feet when she made a run for it. Sasori easily picked her up and situated her on his shoulders. The girl shrieked and kicked in his hold, like a squirming kitten off its meds. "Put me down!" She yelled. Hinata clenched her hands into fists, hitting the thick corded muscles of his back, "Put- put me down you lunatic!" If she could just gather enough Chakra into her palms or fingers…

Sasori kept walking, disregarding her pleas and demands.

Deidara frowned; an ominous feeling was creeping up his spine.

Not good.

* * *

Sasori had no reservations about keeping the girl tied up, but if she refused to co-operate and didn't stop her insistent wriggling, then there was going to be problems. Especially when he'd decided he was going to keep her for himself. The sweet, stunning doll she was.

His grip on her thighs strengthened.

Hinata, flustered, gulped in air. He was squeezing her legs and they were beginning to go numb. She struck at the back of his head, pulling on the redhead's hair with vigor. Though she felt like a child attacking him like that, and being reduced to a useless sack of bones and flesh wounded her pride as a Kunoichi. Her Chakra was horribly depleted and her physical strength was not at its best, simply put- she was screwed.

And mad.

So she attacked his face.

Reaching over with some manoeuvring, she sunk her fingers like the claws of a cat onto his face with delight, raking her blunt nails up and over the vulnerable skin. Satisfaction urged her on further when a displeased grunt left him.

Deidara watched the whole ordeal in fascination.

The fair-haired explosion's master had trailed behind them lazily, clicking his tongue idly. Sasori was acting… possessive. Inanely so. What was so special about the girl in his hands? Sure she was a cute little thing, but Sasori was…Sasori. And the fact she was attacking him so viciously without retaliation from the red head was surprising.

He chuckled.

It was nightfall when they arrived back at the temporary camp nestled by a looming ridge of rock. Sasori's face was horribly mauled. Slashes decorated his face in criss-crossing sections, the lacerations caused by Hinata's blunt nails were bleeding freely while the smaller cuts began to heal and scab.

"The hell happened to you?" Kisame chortled, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He noticed the girl slung over the puppet master's shoulder and strolled over, peering at her.

"Huh?" Lilac orbs glowered at him, a fuming look on her face. The fire in the background crackled and illuminated her face, making her features more intense and angrier, shadowed and hardly cowed by the shark man.

"Sasori's caught himself a plaything, no trouble really yeah?" Deidara spoke up as the valuable informant when he came near, "Feisty one too." He whispered.

Kisame, puzzled, backed away from _them_ …. " _Right_ …" he drawled slowly, stealing one more look at the furious girl and the apathetic expression on Sasori's face. "Get your face cleaned up, you look hideous." He taunted.

Though as much as Kisame enjoyed picking fun at Sasori… it didn't look like it was a good idea to push it at the moment. For one, the girl looked _pissed_ and he couldn't be bothered dealing with an angry woman (Konan was scary on her monthly). Moreover, Sasori would likely pierce him in his sleep if he interfered... He had _that_ look on his face.

"Tch." He retreated, sitting back on the log he'd vacated earlier. He'll watch instead (He wished for some popcorn).

Sasori slowly lowered the girl back on her feet, stabilizing her by the shoulders when she wobbled and swayed. The pucker on her brows was fierce, and she stared anywhere else but him. He sighed, using his knuckles to tilt her chin up.

He stared.

At her strange eyes-

And those plump lips-

And her soft features-

And her curvy figure-

A growl worked up Hinata's chest and into her throat. _Stop staring, perv!_

Suddenly a small smile lit his face, so out of the blue she had to take a second and blink. _Wow, he's actually cute when he smiles, even though his face is all scratched up and bloody…_ Her hands squeezed into fists once more, nails digging into her palms.

She did not just think _that_. Was she already developing Stockholm syndrome?!

"The fuck?" Hidan voiced, coming to stand near Deidara. "The' fuck is she?" He asked. Deidara noticed that Hidan and Kisame were the only ones here; Itachi and the rest were gone.

"Some Leaf Kunoichi Sasori captured." The blonde answered, staring at the odd pair. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach; the girl was most likely going to get killed. And who was going to deal with Sasori's brooding? Him!

Seemingly unaware of the attention he wrought upon himself, Sasori continued to smile at her. He didn't even know her name but- it didn't matter. He was content to keep staring at her. She was incredibly beautiful and him admitting that wasn't easy. But it was the truth.

"And why the fuck isn't she dead already?" Hidan pestered Deidara.

"She's mine, which is why." Sasori said aloud, still _staring_.

A beat-

Two-

"Hah?"

A new presence made itself known then, "Do tell, what is the meaning of this?" Pain's guttural voice interrupted Sasori's musings.

Sasori turned and gave him a flat stare.

"Why is _this_ girl here?" Ringed eyes peered at her, disgust marring his face. She was a Leaf Kunoichi that was for sure (That blaring Hitai-ate around her neck was like a neon sign), but they had no use for her. There was no need for hostages, not right at this moment. And he hadn't given out any orders to retrieve one.

Sasori didn't answer.

Pain's eyes narrowed, "Dispose of her." He commanded.

"…No."

Hinata straightened her back, chin up. If she was going to die, she wouldn't go down pathetically. She gave the meanest scowl she could, directing it straight at the pierced man.

"Are you disobeying my order, Sasori?" The threat of punishment loomed, it needn't be said aloud. It wasn't often Pain got irritated with Sasori, but now that he was he wasn't holding back his annoyance. The measly girl needed to _go_.

Sasori was half tempted to impale the man and turn him into a puppet, taking a defensive stance in front of the girl. Wasn't he direct enough? He'd told them he wanted her. "As you wish… but may I ask for some time? I only want to study her." He stated, "Then I'll get rid of her." Not that he was going to keep to that statement; he had no intentions of killing her.

Pain eyed him for a minute and so did the others, waiting to see what his answer would be. A disgusted puff of air left his lips, "Fine, I want her gone in the next three hours." He turned, disappearing into the flap of his tent, ending the conversation.

Well…that was easy.

Kisame released a disappointed sigh, getting up and wandering off. And here he thought he would get to see some action, oh how wrong he was. "How boring." He muttered, disappearing into the bush. Hidan who was ignored up to this point let it be known that he too was bored and sulked off after Kisame.

Sasori, satisfied, turned and lifted Hinata up in his arms, settling her down gently and far away from the other members. He yanked a heavy cloak on her person, tucking her in securely.

That… was oddly sweet.

Still creepy though.

She eyed him warily, sneaking glances at the other members mingling about. So this was the Akatsuki? They certainly looked like dangerous foes, and she had three hours to spend with them.

Until the deadline of her 'disposal' that is.

But for now she needed to plan and execute an escape plan, though it looked to be impossible to accomplish. Even if she got out of her rope binds, she was still in a haggard state, and it would be easy for them to catch up to her and end her life.

Really- she was _fucked_.

She began to pray, pray and hope something would come up and she would make it through the night.

* * *

"Girl, you have no idea how lucky you are right now." Deidara muttered an hour later when she fell asleep, sliding his arms under her knees and picking her up. Her hands were bound still, so he had to shift her a little for a proper grip. Sasori was away for the moment (Pain practically dragged him away from the sleeping woman to discuss something or the other while Kisame and Hidan had retreated into the main tent), so he had only this chance to get her away.

The puppet master would be pissed about what he was doing-sure- but this was for the best. Plus, he was giving the weak thing a second chance because well… she had such spunk it would be a shame if she ceased to exist.

To console his self-worth, Deidara reminded himself that he wouldn't be letting her go if this was any other prisoner situation, but… they _really_ had no use for her. Pity, that's it. Pity and mercy- just this once. And if they asked about what he'd done… well… he had a lie planned out. No major repercussions, Deidara was sure.

He sneakily took off right away, into the buzzing night.

"AH!" Hinata sprouted up like a plant greeting the sun, hands (free of binds) clutched near her chest. She eyed her surroundings, the lush and familiar dense forest nearly silent around her.

"Was that all just a dream?" she heaved, relieved and a just a wee bit saddened…

"ACK!" She smacked herself on the forehead, what was she thinking?! She was not disappointed, no! Oh god, was she finally losing it?

Hinata sighed and raised herself off the ground, stretching and turning in the direction of the Leaf Village (Or what she presumed where it was). Never in all her life had she been so confused.

How incredibly weird, she was so, _so_ sure…

* * *

 **Back with Akatsuki…**

"I'm going to kill you."

"Sasori wait, yeah wait!" The blonde shrieked, dodging a rain of needles coated with poison. "You're being rash!"

In the background Hidan and Kisame howled in laughter.

Suffice to say, Deidara _really_ felt Sasori's wrath that day.


End file.
